Anna's Surprise
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Anna has been acting suspiciously, even for her, and it's worrying the Robin. What's she up to this time? Suggestion from then Fire Emblem Writer's Guild. Slight Anna/Robin One-shot


S/N: I was on the Fire Emblem Writers Guild forum, when I saw suggestions for Awakening Stories. That's how I came across the idea for this story, which was suggested by, Runty Grunty.

Anna's Surprise

Robin opened his eyes, seeing his dull red hair covering one of them. He let out a yawn, as he got of the cot. He had a long day ahead of himself today, which started with him changing clothes. He looked around his tent, only seeing books.

"Damn," He said to himself. Since he had been reading tons of tactic books, and rereading them that he always carried them around in his tent, which could be inconvenient at times. Like right now, when he had no clue where his clothes were in the towers of books.

He got up, his blanket falling to the ground, as he walked over to the first pile of books. He moved through them, not catching any sight of the clothes. "Where the heck are they?" He questioned himself.

"What are you looking for, drop some gold?" Questioned a female voice to his side. He turned to his side; spotting Anna crouched down quickly searching through the books.

"No I didn't drop any gold…or at least I don't think I did. I'm looking for my clothes," Robin said. He had gotten use to Anna popping up randomly, often when she thought gold as involved. He finished looking through the first pile and moved it was off to the side.

Anna looked up from the pile she was at. "Will you give me one-hundred gold if I find them?" She questioned, looking up with smile. Robin thought for a second.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the gold in the budget for that," Robin said to her.

"That's too bad. Then I'll just have to sell these!" She said, holding up his cloak and pants. She quickly got up and rushed out of the tent.

"Anna, wait!" Yelled Robin as she rushed off. The way she acted, surprised him, this hasn't been the first time this had happened. Yet all the times before but she had always given his clothes back before leaving.

"Dammit!" Robin yelled out. He was annoyed, for all days for her to do it, it had to be his birthday. Though they couldn't have known that, the only one who did was Chrom. He sighed, as he got off of the ground, everyday he had the same cloak and pants washed.

"Something wrong Robin," Questioned Chrom, as he walked into the tent. His eyes dropped to Robin, who was on the ground. "The suns been up for a bit now, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"The same reason I'm yelling, Anna took my clothes because I wouldn't pay her," Said Robin.

"Really? Well I haven't seen her in a bit, I might have some spare clothes that might fit you, just wait a bit," Chrom said as he left. He came back a few minutes later. "Here's spare shirt and pants, thought they might not fit. I didn't see Anna though."

"Chrom…"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chrom said as he left, somewhat in a hurry. Robin shrugged it off, as he quickly put the borrowed shirt and pants on, which fit, almost perfectly. "These aren't Chrom's," Robin immediately thought out loud. The pants fit to perfectly.

That's how he knew it. Chrom was a good two three inches taller. So if these were his, then it would've been too long for him. He didn't bother with finding Chrom to ask. As soon as he left, he went straight to looking for Anna.

He ran around for an hour, until he spotted her. She was in the middle of the path, talking to Gaius, who handed her a bag.

"There you are!" Yelled out Robin, as he spotted her with Gaius. She turned around fast, seeing Robin.

"Sorry but I have to run," She said to him, before taking off. Robin quickly started to run after her, and quickly fell as Gaius tripped him. Robin landed face first into the ground.

"Why the hell do you always do that?" Yelled out Robin, which was true. Gaius always had a tendency to trip him whenever he could. Gaius didn't say anything back, he had already disappeared. That was something he always did, as well.

"Where the heck did Anna go?" Questioned Robin as he rushed off, looking for Anna yet again. He soon found her, talking with Sumia, and Lissa. She handed them both a bag, before turning to Robin, with a smirk on her face.

She held up his cloak, showing that she still had it. "You're going to have to do better than that in order to get your clothes back," She said as she rushed off. Robin quickly ran passed Lissa and Sumia, after Anna.

She led him around, staying just in his sight, until she ducked into a tent. Robin quickly threw the flap open.

"Happy Birthday, Robin!" His eyes opened wide, as he noticed everyone was there. Gaius was in the corner smirking, as he held an empty bag that had Sugar written on it. Sumia and Lissa walked in from another flap holding a cake.

Anna smiled, as she handed him back his cloak and pants. "Needed you out of the way for this to work," She said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"But how-" Robin started to ask.

"I heard Chrom say to Lissa, that it was your birthday today, and that's when I got the idea," She said. Robin smiled slightly.

"Thanks everyone," Robin said, still smiling.


End file.
